User blog:AYET/2014 OP War Game - Prelude
Good day everyone! I would like to introduce a new game to be played. The first of its kind (I think). I have a general idea how its gameplay will be but have not determine a number of its minute details as yet. Still am sure will be able to deal with it in due time. To give you an idea, this is what you can expect: *4 groups of 5 members (canon One Piece characters) each will be going on a war against each other. Of the 5 members, one will be the captain, one a first mate, and the other 3 are nakamas *several battles will be fought between two groups or all be involved, the battle mechanics will not be revealed at this moment but expect it to be along the lines as the 2013 DF Tourney games *the outcome of battles fought could (usually) mean elimination of one member of a group or more than one group, but it may not be necessary so (just to plant the idea that things may not be always straightforward) *handicap factors may be introduced into the war or battles that may tip the scales to one side or the other *at this time, have yet decide the winning criteria for the war, it may be a last group standing or group with most members remaining, etc *votings will be done via comments (my sincere apologies to article editors and admins for the disruption it may cause in your routine works) *only one vote allowed to be cast by each participants, and one vote could mean one name or several names or others depending on requirement stated during each battles *users are allowed to amend their personal vote as long as the voting period has yet expire *eligible users to participate must fulfil ALL the following criteria: :: a) having a valid account with One Piece Wikia :: b) having date join NO LATER than July 2013 (i.e. those with date join August 1, 2013 and later are not eligible) :: c) no AWC users :: d) users must login with their account to cast their vote, no excuses like "lazy to login" or "forgotten password" will be accepted :: e) having at least 50 or more blog edits here in OP Wikia (user blog and/or user blog comments) *the author (that is me!) reserves special rights and privileges to execute special actions during the course of the war, details will not be revealed at the moment but do expect shocks ^^ Currently you may not get a full / good grasp of the gist of the war but as time goes by, as we play along things will get obvious and clear. Therefore not to worry too much if you don't understand what was mentioned above. So, any interest to play the game? Give me a piece of your mind below. ---- Part 1 - Team Formation - The Captain >>> Category:Blog posts